If These Bulkheads Could Talk
by kissmedarling
Summary: The bulkheads have been there since... well, forever. They know everything that's gone on on Deep Space Nine since before it was called that!
1. Level Three

If These Bulkheads Could Talk...

Disclaimer: I don't own DS9...

* * *

I am bulkhead on level three. In 2369, something happened. It was hit, by a blast phaser fire and then, someone - a Cardassian - hit me with a large chunk of metal. I thought it was going to be destroyed. I could feel the circuits in my walls. They were fizzling, I knew I was going to be destroyed.

In the next few moments I felt the explosion, a sharp blast of electricity. I think it hit the Cardassian, thought I can't really claim that I'm sorry about it. After all, he did try and destroy me.

As I stay there, thinking I would never survive I thought about all I had heard throughout the years. The plans about Bajor, what to do with the Bajorans on Terok Nor, and what to do about that pesky Federation. It fascinated me when they talked about the federation, and I wonder if I'll be able to hold myself together long enough to see them, I wonder if they'll be able to fix me. I doubt it, after all, I am Cardassian, and they do not know much about me, do they? It is here that I black out.

Next thing that I'm aware of, someone is repairing me. I'm certain that it must be a Cardassian, but, soon, I realize it is not. It is a human, I believe. I haven't ever seen one, but this looks right. No scale, funny hair and... he's talking to me. No one ever talked to me.

He's sweet and kind, I think. He knows something about my technology, but I half suspect that the red headed man is learning as he goes. I feel different too, there's something different about the information going through the circuits in me... it's federation.

The man is apologizing now - apparently I wasn't a priority and he's sorry that it's taken so long to get to me. I forgive him. He can't hear me, but I forgive him, because I know that he's not going to shoot me with a phaser or hit me with metal. He's an engineer.

* * *

Read and Reveiw! Thanks!


	2. Quarks

I am a bulkhead in Quarks. It's a thankless job, but someone's got to be here. Oh, who am I kidding? I love it! I am in one of the more quiet corners. As such people go their when they want privacy. They think no one can hear them… and I'm glad that they think that. The bulkhead next to me thinks I go searching for gossip, but that's ridiculous; I'm a bulkhead, I can't move.

The other day Dr. Bashir and Garak were talking. It was the usual sort of conversation. The doctor, firm in his belief that Garak is a spy (hardly. I should know. Garak is merely a tailor. Information comes to him, life information comes to me) was trying his hardest not to let any information about anything slip.

Garak found it quite amusing, but constantly reminded Dr. Bashir that he was "plain, simple Garak". Too true, indeed, although Garak has been my confidant over the years.

Perhaps confidant is not the right phrase, for Garak does not know that he is my main source of gossip aboard the station. I am now part of deep space nine - it is sometimes hard to think of myself like that… I was Terok Nor for so very long. Anyway, Garak has always told people gossip, often in this very corner.

I have no doubt that he was a spy at some point. He has an ear for details (and an eye. I have spotted many of his clothing creations and find them delightful) and has told many stories near me over the years.

He and Dr. Bashir continue their conversation. It is interesting, they have a great dynamic. Their conversations are quick, yet fun. I can't yet tell if they will be friends or not, but I feel that, either way, they will continue to sit here and banter from time to time. Sometimes I enjoy being a bulkhead.

* * *

Read and Reveiw! Thanks!


	3. Infirmary

I am a bulkhead in the Infirmary. I can tell you who has been hurt recently, who has been sick recently, and I can tell you something else. Dr. Bashir is lonely.

Leeta used to come in a lot, now she doesn't. But, I don't think that's it. Once, while he was doing work I heard Dr. Bashir muttering to himself. It was about one "Kukalaka". I can only guess as to what - or who - this may be, but I feel someone ought to know.

You see, having been in the infirmary for a number of years, I've come to recognize the signs of madness, and in my professional opinion Dr. Bashir needs his Kukalaka. It is the only thing that I believe will help him through this time.

Now, ordinarily someone missing their Kukalaka - whatever or whoever it is - would not be a problem, but Dr. Bashir is a doctor and it is important that he be at the top of his game. More so than any other job, I think - though to be honest I don't know much about other jobs.

People have mentioned being 'captains', 'engineers', 'dabo girls' and many more things, but as far as I can figure, those are jobs that you don't need your wits about you to do. You could have a million Kukalakas taken away from you and still be able to do your job properly.

Someone ought to help Dr. Bashir get Kukalaka back - I can only hope that it is not too late! This Kukalaka is obvious a very important person or thing. It would not surprise me to find out that whoever stole/kidnapped Kukalaka is half way across the galaxy.

I wish I could do something.

In the meanwhile I suppose I will have to just stay here and occasionally malfunction, so that Dr. Bashir calls in and 'engineer' to fix me. He needs the company.

* * *

Read and Reveiw! Thanks!


	4. Cargo Bay

I am a Bulkhead in the cargo bay. Believe me when I tell you that Quark is up to something. I can practically smell it.

Quark came in here the other day. He thought he was alone, and I guess technically speaking he was. Still I know he's up to something. I think it may involve voles.

Voles has infested the station. I can sometimes feel them crawling around my circuitry. The cargo bays are especially attractive for them because people often leave food or other things voles might want - like self sealing stembolts. The usual vole-fare, you know?

Anyway, back to Quark. He's planning something with them. Quark spent about an hour setting up traps in inconspicuous places. When someone came in he pretended to be counting some root beer bottles. They paid him no attention. After they left Quark went back to his vole-trapping. Now, I'm not saying it's unusual for people to try and get rid of voles, but the things is you generally don't do it by trapping them. You kill them. They way the don't breed, or gnaw through the trap.

Also suspicious in Quark's activities was the he kept tugging on his ear. I have absolutely no idea what that means. With other species like a Benzite, or Bolian, one would think it was a signal, but Ferengi don't tug on their ears lightly. I can only guess, but I think he might have had sort of microphone, or perhaps other equipment in there…

Perhaps he was communicating with Morn. Morn came in only minutes after Quark - yet another unusual occurrence. And he wasn't getting a shipment for himself, in fact he was setting up some surveillance equipment (rather clumsily, and probably incorrectly too). I think that when a vole is capture they will come and get it as soon as possible. They make an awful racket when confined in small space. Someone would catch on to them.

Needless to say someone ought to inform Odo as to what Quark is doing, but being a bulkhead I cannot be that person.

Read and Reveiw! Thanks!


End file.
